herofandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Yuki (Female)
'Makoto Yuki '''is the main protagonist from ''Persona 3 Portable. Appearance The female protagonist has auburn hair, which she always has in a single ponytail, along with barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII. She is seemingly shorter than the default male protagonist. She has red eyes and a pale complexion. At school and at Tartarus, she wears a school uniform of Gekkoukan High. She wears a Gekkoukan high badge, an red ribbon tie, a neck strap mp3 player (same as the Male Protagonist but hers is red). On weekends and days off, she seems to wear a red scarf, light orange sweater, a red checker skirt, black leggings, and red boots (along with her earphones). On the days off in Summer, she wears an orange shirt, a white-and-red stripe tank top and white skirt. She is never seen without her earphones except in several events where such accessories would not be appropriate, such as; the beach excursion in Yakushima, the Summer Festival (if the player chose to wear a yukata), the brief school trip in Kyoto (in which she wears a bathrobe) and the post-New Years celebration in the nearby Shrine (in which she wears her kimono). Same past as the Male Protagonist, when she was a young girl she has short auburn hair down to her face, she wore a red elementary school uniform, a red ribbon, dark red skirt, white socks, and gray shoes. Personality Persona 3 Portable's female protagonist is a silent one as is the case with most Megami Tensei protagonists although she does technically speak in battle when summoning a Persona and such. Unlike the male protagonist or Megami Tensei protagonists in general, she is very bubbly, funny, upbeat, and cheery. Her dialogue choices exhibit a broad spectrum of emotions, ranging from sarcasm, joking tones, utter seriousness, and otherwise depending on the player's choice. At school, she is said to have many admirers. She is a sharp contrast to the male protagonist who is very reserved and concise where she, on the other hand, is not afraid to interject into conversations where her male counterpart would remain silent. She is also said to be dependable and tough, just like how a leader should be. Although she seems to be always in high spirits, she hides her suffering and burden, which is why everyone, mostly Junpei and Akihiko, worries so much about her. Trivia *The in-game interface while using the female protagonist is pink, rather than blue. Also, it can be stated that the female protagonist wears orange in majority of her casual clothing, since orange is the complementary color of blue (the color the male protagonist usually wears) in the color wheel. *The female protagonist's bed is pink, even though her curtains are blue. *The barrettes in her hair can be seen as the roman numeral "XXII", which corresponds to the Fool arcana (The Fool may be either 0 or 22) and is used to indicate that she is a new character (Persona 3 originally had 21 characters representing an Arcana, the female protagonist is the 22nd). *She is dubbed as MShe/FeMC/Minako Arisato by U.S. fans and Hamuko (ハム子 / 公子) by Japanese fans, loosely interpreting the last Kanji character for shujinkou (主人公) as Katakana. This refers to the early official P3P screen shot in which her name was written as "主人 公子" or shujin kouko (which means main character girl) (with "ko" as a suffix for female names). In the stage play adaptation, her name is Kotone Shiomi (汐見 琴音), while the male protagonist's name is Sakuya Shiomi (汐見朔也). *All of her attack animations follow the "Slash" attack animation, as well as during a critical attack. *It is stated that she is closer to SEES than the main male character based on her Social Links and majority of her event choices. Examples of this include the choices on who to go to in the Summer Festival with (Junpei, Akihiko, Fuuka and Yukari, Mitsuru and Aigis), and the Christmas Eve events (Akihiko in lover's route, Ken in lover's route, Fuuka and Yukari). This is likely due to her less reserved personality. *Interestingly, after finishing the game with the female protagonist, the credits roll only show the outline of (female) Orpheus as her silhouette passes by. This is in contrast with the rest of the SEES members and the Male Protagonist himself, who all have their ultimate Persona appear during the credits. *In some Social Links events (i.e. Magician, Moon and Star), she has a tendency to eat a lot of food (and sometimes her stomach is still groaning) just in the same way of the protagonist of Persona 3 in the manga adaptation. *On the remake of an All-Out Attack in Persona 3 Portable, her eyes are shown to be brown even though her artwork shows them to be crimson. *When using the fusion spell Cadenza her Orpheus portrait does not change unlike the male protagonist. *She is the only Persona protagonist who is never shown talking (outside battle). The Persona protagonist is shown talking in a flashback sequence in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, Tatsuya speaks in Eternal Punishment as Maya takes over as protagonist (as Maya had spoke in Innocent Sin), the male protagonist will speak in the Persona 3 movie as well as having the short line of "Per-so-na" in the cutscene where he first summons Orpheus, and the Persona 4 protagonist speaks in the anime and in Persona 4 Arena. Navigation Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Persona heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:The Messiah Category:Summoners Category:In Love